Harry's Hero
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry had been in his aunt's care when he first met Ben. He had killed Vernon but left Petunia alive so that she could raise her son. He then raised Harry. He knew that Harry was his mate and a wizard. He made sure Harry knew as well. How will Hogwarts deal with Harry? Dumbledore bashing.


**Harry's Hero**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Harry)

Harry was only nine years old and yet he was cooking a large breakfast for his relatives. He had lived with his aunt, uncle, and their son since he was one. His aunt forced him to cook. Any burn or mistake he was punished for. So he was careful as he did so. He couldn't be slow though since that also got him in trouble.

"Hurry up!" His aunt called from the living room.

The child didn't say a word. He knew that if he did he would be punished. Instead he focused on the bacon so that it didn't burn. His uncle would pour the hot grease on him if he did. He learned that lesson the first time he cooked. He was five and it was the first time. He never made that mistake again.

Once done he went into the living room. "Aunt Petunia?"

"What?" She sneered.

"Food's done and on the table. It has been set." He told her.

"Good. Go clean the bathroom." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

Harry left the living room and went upstairs. He entered the bathroom and began cleaning. His stomach grumbled with hunger but as usual he ignored it. He knew that he wasn't going to be fed that day and if he was it was a slice of bread, of chunk of cheese, and a small glass of water. He had eaten yesterday so all he would get was water.

When he finished cleaning he returned to the kitchen. Vernon had already left with Dudley. He took him to school before going to work. Harry went to school too just not all the time. He would go next Monday. The minute he entered the kitchen his aunt sneered.

"Clean the kitchen." Petunia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

His aunt left the room. First Harry washed the dishes then cleaned the table. After that he cleaned the counter and the stove. When he finished he swept the floor before mopping. He then went to the living room.

"I'm done aunt Petunia." Harry told her.

"Go weed my garden." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

The nine year old went outside. Since most of the neighbors were at work he did the front first. No one would question why he wasn't at school. They would just assume he had been suspended again. He usually got into trouble for what Dudley did and that is what they usually told people who asked. He never noticed a man watching him. He had walked up to the black haired child.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Harry jumped at the voice. He looked at the man in fear. The man didn't like the look at all. He smiled at him.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"I-it's okay s-sir. Yes, I-i'm fine." He stuttered.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked.

"I was s-suspended and now i'm be-being punished." He lied.

"Hmm. Nice lie." He said.

The green eyed boy stared at him with wide eyes. That was the first time someone didn't believe him. His aunt had seen the man through the window and went outside.

"You are on private property." She informed him.

"Why are you abusing this child?" He asked. "How can you?"

"W-what?" She asked in shock.

"You heard me." He glared at her.

"We aren't." She said.

"You are." He picked Harry up and ignored the flinching. "Inside bitch."

The woman backed into the house in fear. The man followed her. He shut and locked the door behind him before he pushed her onto the couch. He walked into the kitchen. The man placed Harry at the table before making him a sandwich. He put the food down in front of the child.

"Eat." He ordered.

The boy was too scared not to listen. He ate the sandwich making the man nod in approval.

"I'll be back." He told the child.

He went to the living room. Petunia was trying to call the police. Too bad for her the man had already cut the phone line. He grinned at her.

"I already took care of your fat ass husband." He gleefully told her.

"W-what?" She stared at him in shock and fear.

"I killed him on his way to work. Made it look like a car accident. With no ID it will take awhile for the police to ID him and come here." He said.

"N-no. Why?" She looked at him tearfully.

"Your abusing my mate." He said not telling her the rest.

"Mate?" That made her fear leave her. "You're a freak!"

"Oh, why?" He asked.

"First you're a faggot and secondly your like my disgusting nephew and sister. Your a wizard. You can't do anything to me." She said confidently.

"You'll find that I can." The venom burned away the contacts he had been wearing to reveal blood red eyes. "I'm worse than a wizard. I'm a vampire." She gasped out in fear as she paled. "Your turn. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

She fainted and fell to the floor. He rolled his eyes but left her. He wasn't going to kill her because their son would suffer enough. He had only killed Vernon because he had been touching little girls and he put an end to that. He then packed a few things and went to Harry.

"Let's go." He picked Harry up and left through the back door.


End file.
